This invention relates to latches and more particularly to a noiseless latch best adapted for use on the side doors of automobiles and like vehicles.
There has been known and used extensively a vehicle side door latch system consisting essentially of a latch installed in the door and a striker affixed to the vehicle body, with the latch and striker coacting to releasably retain the door in a closed position relative to the vehicle body. Typically, the latch comprises a latching member rotatably supported across a striker guideway in the main body or frame of the latch for engagement with the striker, a ratchet engageable with the latching member to inhibit its motion in one direction, and means for controllably actuating the ratchet into and of engagement with the latching member.
The prior art door latch system of the above outlined construction has problems arising from the fact that the latching member and striker, which make direct contact with each other, are both made of metal. Upon closure of the door, therefore, a harsh metallic sound is inevitably produced by the forceful contact between latching member and striker. Furthermore, the impact of a collision between the latching member and striker is usually such that an objectionably high, impact load is imparted to the latching member and other associated parts of the latch.